Invasion
by Drama-freakz
Summary: Death Note meets Left 4 Dead, although unluckily they don't have surivors to help lead them. All they got were the zombies. Can they make it out alive? Can they deal without a key individual? Will they find a nonexsistant cure? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet in the Whammy house. Too quiet in L's opinion. What hell had broken out when he was gone to make it this quiet? Did Mello die or something? Thinking about how last time he saw Mello he and Matt had been riding a unicycle on the roof while balancing a glass of chocolate milk on their noses, he wouldn't be surprised.

"Psst…L…" He jumped and spun around as a familiar voice called from a closet L had just passed.

"Matsuda san? What are you doing here?" L demanded as Matsuda shot a terrified glance around the hallway.

"It doesn't matter! Get in the closet!" Matsuda shrieked.

"Why should I get in the closet? I think you should come out of the closet right now Matsuda san, and explain to me why the boys haven't come running to me by now." He snapped crossing his arms.

"Misa Misa says get in the closet!" Misa hissed from behind Matsuda.

"Miss Amane?" L questioned. "Why are you in the closet?"

"Mello has turned into a zombie!" Matt screamed from the closet.

"What else is new? He turns into a zombie every time he doesn't have his morning chocolate." L demanded frustrated and confused,

"Come on L get in the closet!" Near whimpered frantically.

"But I don't WANT to go into the closet." L snapped.

"He'll kill you!" Mogi screamed.

"He's tried before…at least he tried to kill Roger that is." L explained.

"Master L, I insist that you get into the closet." Watari whispered.

"How the hell do you all fit in that closet?" L demanded.

"Secret passageway." Misa explained. "Now get in the closet!"

"The closet is dark and full of spiders. I do not want to go into the closet." L muttered. "Besides there is no candy in the closet…I've checked."

"If you do I'll give you this chocolate bar." Halle snapped from the closet waving it in the air.

"HALLE NO!" Matt hissed grabbing the chocolate bar and tossing it into the hall behind L. "GET IN THE CLOSET L! GET IN THE CLOSET OR YOU SHALL DIE!" Matt screamed waving his hands in the air comically. L raised an eyebrow and turned around to face the chocolate bar.

"No you fool!" Matsuda sobbed. "The chocolate is lost! Do not risk your life for it!" Matsuda sobbed.

"I'm just going to pick it up." L sighed waddling over to the bar and lifting it from the ground. Above him he heard a low hissing noise.

"L…don't look up…and back up slowly." Matt hissed. L looked up anyway and his eyes widened. Mello was clinging to the chandelier, his eyes glowing red.

"RUN L RUN!" The group in the closet screamed. L froze though staring up at Mello with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok ok…very funny. Dress Mello up like a zombie and somehow get him onto the ceiling. Congratulations you have all graduated to a new level of stupid." He snapped pointing a finger up at the growling Mello.

"L…I just want you to know…if you die…I'll love you even if you turn into a zombie and I have to shoot your head off." Misa squeaked.

"Ok ok…this has gone on long enough. Mello get down from the ceiling before you hurt yourself!" He ordered. Mello seemed to comply as he leapt down from the chandelier hissing and growling. "Ok. I didn't want you to jump, but as long as your ok I guess that was fine." L sighed. "What is wrong with you guys?" He demanded at the horrified looking expressions on the people in the closets faces.

"I'm going to miss you L san! Y…you were the best boss ever!" Matsuda sobbed.

"Kinda creepy Matsuda san." L sighed. "Mello I said that is enough!" L snapped as Mello crouched.

"RAAA!" Mello suddenly screamed as he leapt to about ten feet in the air. L barely had time to dodge before Mello crashed into a table behind him and swirled around.

"What in the name of all things good are you doing Mello?" L screamed as Mello lined up for another attack.

"RUN L!" The group shouted in unison. For the first time. L listened to them. Right as Mello screamed and jumped again L dived to the side and ran for his life.

Diving around a corner he staggered to a halt as he saw a group of children standing the room looking sickly and staggering around like they were drunk.

"You guys need to clear out of here kids! Mello has gone insane and…oh shit." He groaned as the children turned around and hissed at him, their red eyes flashing brightly. With a final screech from Mello, L took off again.

"L san!" L screamed as someone grabbed him from the side and pulled him into a dark hole.

"Calm down stupid!" Another voice cursed smacking his face. Looking up he smiled at Misa.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"ZOMBIES!" Matt screamed. "Oh the irony the apocalypse begins in an orphanage…Oh Mello why! He was my best friend! My best friend!" Matt sobbed into Halle's shoulder and inched his hand toward her bosom only to be pushed away.

"What is this place?" L asked scanning around.

"A system of tunnels that leads out of the orphanage." Watari explained. "You are safe for now L."

"Good. Then explain to me what the hell just happened."

…

L staggered up to Matt. "You know this kind of stuff right, that Left For The Dead game or what ever." Matt scoffed.

"Left 4 Dead, thank you very much!" He scoffed. "But yes I know how to play." L nodded.

"How do they cure the Zombies in the end." Matt's face fell.

"Cure…The Zombies?" L grinned and nodded even more energetically.

"Yes make them back into their regular selves." L insisted. Misa stepped in.

"L…They shoot all the Zombies in the head to kill them. There's no cure for Zombie." Misa sighed. "All the people that have been turned into zombies are goners." L stared at them.

"Goners…" He repeated Misa nodded. "As in there is no cure?" Misa cracked a slight grin.

"No hope." She turned to Matt. "Where's the nearest gun shop?" Matt gravely gulped and pointed.

"I have some guns in my room me, tall guy, and Monchichi should get." Matt decided Mogi and Aizawa nodded.

"Good Idea." Watari nodded and the make shift group made their way to the gun filled room.

"Be careful!" Misa whispered back and the group continued out of the tunnels into the streets.

"Here." L said pointing the way to the shed. "We should get some tools from there to start with. Just in case we have zombies on the way to the store." Misa nodded Matsuda shook and let out yelp of an okay and Watari motioned for the group to start going. L was the first to go in using a stick he had picked up on the ways as a weapon. The group made they're way in to find two people crouched facing them and making a low growl in the back of their throat. L gulped and flicked on a light. Misa slapped his hand and flicked it back off. The two jumped at them L slapped at them with his stick the rest beat them with what ever they could grab and their fists.

The two finally stopped attacking and keeled over. One landing on top of Misa who clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Watari and Matsuda pulled the corpse off of her. Watari gasped when he recognized the face with the small bit of face not covered in large bubbles or blood was their gardener. The other was recognized as his assistant. L shook his head but handed the group weapons he had scavenged from the shed. Leaving Matsuda with hedge trimmers, Misa with a garden hoe, Watari with a manual saw, and himself with a garden -weasel. He grinned at the weapon choices.

He hoisted his garden-weasel over his shoulder and pointed in the direction of town.

"We should head there." He stated. "The gun shop's in town and maybe we could capture a zombie on the way and test different cures on him to find one." Misa shook her head.

"It's not going to work." She was cut off when she heard Matt's scream echo from the orphanage.

…

"MELLO PLEASE! Don't make me SHOOT YOU!" Matt was screaming when they made it to his room. Mello was crouching in the corner of the room about ready to pounce. "MELLO!" Matt sobbed when Mello started to move as if to pounce.

"Matt! Shoot him!" L screamed moving up the stairs as fast as he could only to be stopped by another zombie. "MATT!" He noticed the situation in despair Matt was the only one still standing. The other two had already fallen they were still alive though. It looked as if Mello had gotten to them first. Blood was dripping from Mello's face and hands as he faced off with Matt.

"Mello…please?" Matt sobbed reaching forward with one gloved hand.

"RAA!" Mello hissed slashing at his hand with a claw. Matt yelped and jumped back just missing getting slashed by seconds.

"MELLO NO!" Halle screamed as Mello went to leap at Matt. She had broken free from the group of zombies and was rushing forward as fast as she could. Slamming Matt out of the way she somehow managed to pin Mello's hands to his side as they fell backwards. L's eyes widened in horror as Halle fought for her life.

"MATT HELP HER!" he ordered with a roar slamming the last zombie from his path and rushing forward. Matt was frozen in horror, it seemed that he was so conflicted with his emotions, that he was unable to move.

Halle was screaming at this point, Mello was somehow managing to break free from her grasp and was getting some pretty good slashes into her side.

"MATT!" L screamed rushing forward only to have something grab his ankle. Matt seemed to move in a zombified state himself over to Mello and Halle. Grabbing Mello by the hood he threw him backwards off of Halle. Turning on Mello he lifted the gun in his hand.

"I'm sorry Mihael." He whispered. "I really am." He sobbed as he pulled the trigger. Mello flew backwards with a thud landing against the wall in a blood soaked splatter. Matt fell to his knees as Mello turned to face him his eyes wide and terrified. Then, he slumped forward motionless. L managed to push the rest of the zombies out and pull Misa, Matsuda, and Watari into the room. Second later the other survivors emerged from the hole in the wall.

Matt was hysterical. He clawed at his hair as if he had just shot himself in the chest morning what he had done as well as what he had lost. Near was crying too, he rushed to L's side the minute he entered the safe area. Halle hadn't come to terms with what had happened yet. She was staring blankly at Mello's motionless form.

"Matt…I'm sorry." Misa whispered wrapping her arms around him from behind. He let out a sob and slumped backwards into her grasp. Watari moved over to Mello and knelt down placing his hand to his neck.

"Don't…" Matt sobbed. "He's hurt enough…he's gone…don't hurt him more." Halle nodded numbly inching forward and touching Mello's gloved hand.

"He is alive." Watari snapped.

"No…" Matt sobbed. "No no no!" He hadn't killed him in one shot. "Please…don't…don't kill him."

"We might not have a choice." L snapped picking up a small handgun from a shelf. "Unless there is a cure."

"I already said there isn't!" Matt sobbed.

"That was in a video game. Do you want Mello to die?" L demanded.

"No." Matt admitted.

"Then stay here. Me, Misa, Watari, and…Matsuda are going for help." L Snapped turning on his heal. "Are you coming?" he demanded "Mogi. Keep Near, Matt, and the others safe. You're in charge."

"Misa Misa isn't sure she wants to go." Misa admitted lifting a gun from the shelf herself.

"Misa." L raised an eyebrow. "Lets go." He insisted beginning to edge down the edge of the building down to the street bellow.

"Where are you going?" Near demanded quietly.

"The hospital. We'll be back Near. Stay safe." L insisted patting his head before scaling down the wall.

…

The group of Watari, Matsuda, L, and Misa trudged towards the hospital blood soaked and aching. They had miles to go before they got to the hospital and there was no sign of movement until someone stood on the side of the street. Misa pointed a gun at it when the face came into view it showed her worst night mare.

Light Yagami staggered towards them moaning.

"Is he a-" Misa began but L put up a hand.

"Quite!" he snapped. Misa closed her mouth but tried to push forward.

"Light-kun…" She whispered L followed her closely. If at all possible he didn't want to shoot his best friend. Light crouched down and launched himself at Misa. She flew back with the impact of the hit and let out a scream. She was sent ten feet back and was now being clawed at mercilessly by her ex-fiancé. His nails raked across her torso and arms she struggled to get free as Yagami continued to pierce her flesh with claws ripping it open so blood poured onto the floor. L growled furiously and ripped Light off of Misa then held his head down with his foot.

"Sorry Light." He whispered as he let a few rounds go off into the zombified version of his best friend. Finally Light no longer struggled.

Watari and Matsuda Helped Misa sit up. She coughed a few times but smiled at them her own blood covering her face and jacket.

"I'm fine." She coughed. "None of the scratches are deep. No arteries were even close to being hit!" She tried to lighten up the faces of her comrades.

"Oh Misa!" Matsuda cried.

"Shut up!" L snarled running his knuckles over Matsuda's head. L grabbed Misa's hand and wrenched her to a standing position. Watari looked over her to see the cuts.

Just then they heard a hoard of cries and growls heading towards them in every direction. Zombies crawled out of every crevice there was there seemed to be no escape. The groups hearts pounded and they covered each others blind sides and shot as much Zombies they could as they ran.

"I hate this! I hate this I hate this!" Matsuda screamed as he fired off his automatic assault rifle.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" L screamed as they sprinted towards the hospital.

"MASTER L! Go to the left!" Watari screamed jerking his thumb at a small ladder that must have led to some roof top.

"GO!" L screamed shoving Misa up the ladder. "CLIMB I"LL HOLD THEM OFF!" Watari hesitated, but after L rammed into another zombie he scrambled up the ladder.

"L?" Misa cried as there was a frightening cracking sound. L nodded at her as he started to climb Matsuda and Watari shooting zombies that tried to grab L's sleeve. Suddenly there was a creaking sound as L was just barely touched the rim. Misa screamed as the ladder started to fall out from under him. "L!" She screamed lurching forward and grabbing onto the collar of his shirt.

"Misa look out!" Matsuda cried grabbing her waist as she almost fell forward over the edge of the building. Watari walked over to the edge as well, and grabbing L under the shoulders heaved him onto the roof.

L slumped onto the roof with a sigh. Misa fell into his chest sobbing loudly.

"L…Oh L…Light…poor poor Light." L sighed and wrapped his arms around her shaking frame. Watari slumped down besides them. Matsuda was standing over them his gun pointed over the edge as he switch to a sniper rifle that Watari had carried.

"M…make sure you only get head shots…or make sure you kill in one shot. We can't afford to waste bullets." Matsuda nodded as L whispered his orders.

"L…I'm going to take a rest." Misa explained nuzzling into his chest.

"Alright. We'll stay here till morning and then move along the rooftops for awhile. Get some sleep." L nodded running his hands through her hair.

…

"We barricaded the door like you asked Mogi san." Near gasped as he slumped against the wall next to Matt.

"I got the windows." Aizawa explained sitting down around the small fire that Mogi had thrown together. And began dress Halle's and his own wounds. Matt sat in the corner furthest from where Mello, who was bound and gagged, but still unconscious, his wounds mended..

"Is…do you think…Is Mello going to be ok?" Halle demanded as Mogi bandaged her wounds.

"I'm sure L will be back soon. He'll bring the cure and we'll all get out alright." Mogi assured her.

"I'm worried…about L…and Misa and Watari…and Matsuda." Near squeaked leaning into Matt instinctually. Matt sighed and wrapped an arm around Nears shoulder pulling up the blanket he had found in the closet so that it covered Near's shivering shoulders.

"Don't worry. L won't die, and if he's alive... So are the other three." Matt assured him ruffling his little albino head.

"Are you hungry?" Mogi demanded gesturing with a bowl of soup that he had made in the can after smuggling it from the kitchen.

"No…but…I'd better eat anyway." Near nodded reaching out his hand and accepting the bowl. Matt nodded and grabbed it too.

"Should I feed Mello?" Matt demanded.

"He's still unconscious Matt. Besides from what I knew all Zombies eat is flesh. Unless you want to sacrifice yourself I wouldn't feed him." Mogi explained sipping from his own bowl.

"oh…Alright." Matt nodded subconsciously pulling Near closer to him.

"Matt?" Near demanded looking up at the goggle wearing boy.

"Y…you need to stay alive alright Near? Just you…you need to stick with me until this is over." Matt snapped.

"Alright Matt. But only if you stick around too." Near ordered leaning against the boy and setting his bowl aside. "G'night." He yawned. Matt nodded, but did not fall asleep for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Misa still asleep?" Matsuda whispered.

"Misa Misa is still awake but Watari is still sleeping." Misa answered still snuggled into L's chest. Watari snored once then sat up instantly awake.

"I apologize I must have dozed off." L raised his hand.

"It's perfectly understandable. Matsuda ones coming around behind you!" L snapped Matsuda aimed the gun over his shoulder and shot with out looking hitting the zombie in the head.

"We have to get to the hospital today!" Misa sighed sitting up from her lounge on L. "I think that there is a Wal-Mart down that road. It has ammo in it. When I go shooting that's where I go to get my bullets." She explained the boys shot her a shocked glance.

"Girls can like guns too you know!" Matsuda stammered in her defense. L nodded slowly and wondered who Misa Amane really was.

"Come on…" L paused. "There aren't roofs in that direction only high way and a small town. " Misa nodded.

"I'm sorry it's the only place I could think of that has ammo that's on the way to the hospital!" Misa snapped. "Besides Wal-Mart has necessities!" L sighed. "We would have gone back onto the road!" Misa said L nodded.

"Alright, it's this way then." He pointed to a wooden door leading down into the building below. The group nodded in unison and L opened the hatch.

"All's clear!" Matsuda called after he had climbed in. L clambered in and reached up to grab Misa by the waist and lead her down. She looked like she was pouting.

"What?" L whispered the demand.

"I wanted to climb down like everyone else!" She hissed. L rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry." He said then helped Watari come down from the roof top. "Alright!" L sighed "I think we should try the elevator." He suggested.

"It's a better idea then the stairs!" Matsuda reassured. "They could jump at us from any angle that way!"

"Right! The elevator has two openings so, Misa Misa and Matsu will aim for the little ceiling thingy and L-kun and Watari will aim for the entrances!" the group nodded at Misa's orders and L pushed the "Down" button and the group waited for the elevator to open. A few zombies were crouched inside the elevator but were shot down by a pissed off Misa, Who's hair had gotten soaked with blood by a zombie trying to sneak up on L.

The boys looked at her, then each other, then followed her into the elevator. Matsuda and Misa aimed at the ceiling while Watari and L aimed at the sliding door. Matsuda fired a few times as a long tongue reached in L stomped onto it and Watari shot it. Matsuda and Misa's tag team took out the furious zombie Misa kept calling a "Smoker" but Matsuda kept calling "Phil".

Each zombie they encountered Matsuda would name regardless if that was their real name or not. Misa would correct him with their game title. A few Misa couldn't name since she didn't know what it was or it didn't exist to the game she played.

"That's bad!" Matsuda gulped as he heard a gurgle from outside of the door. "Aim at the entrance!"

"Uh…why?" L demanded as he went to obey.

"It's Timmy!" Matsuda squealed.

"Whose Timmy?" L demanded.

"BOOMER!" Misa screamed pushing the group out of the way as a spray of bile flew through the door. Matsuda swung around the corner and nailed whatever was on the other side. There was a large explosion, and then silence.

"…"

"…?"

"…! EEEW!" Misa screamed as a spray of multi colored vomit landed next to her.

"No eeew. RUN!" L roared pushing her out of the elevator. They made a run for the exit.

"Not good not good not good!" Matsuda screamed as a wave of zombies rushed after them. Holding up his machine gun, that Matt had reluctantly given to him, he let out a spray of bullets.

"Matsuda! SHUT UP!" L roared back as he pulled him out of the building.

"Why are you so MEAN to me?" Matsuda whimpered as they sprinted down the almost deserted road.

"Cause you're an idiot and you're getting on my nerves." L muttered Watari and Misa nodded slowly.

"If you didn't want my help then why did you bring me?" Matsuda demanded sourly.

"Because. Other than Mello you were the best shot, and seeing as Mello is…erm…" L struggled noticeably as they began to jog slowly.

"Not capable of moving?" Misa suggested. "Indisposed?"

"Close enough!" L nodded a little surprised by Misa's new vocabulary. "You came instead, Matsuda." Matsuda paused, but then nodded slowly smirking.

"What about Matt though?" He demanded. "He's a good shot too."

"But he's not a sharp shooter like you. He's good at hit and runs, but I also didn't want to leave Near alone with no one he really knew." L explained with a smile.

"You make me laugh L. Near can take care of himself can't he?" Misa demanded.

"He is still very anti social. He needs at least one person he is close to to be near by for him to be comfortable." Watari explained. "Seeing the situation. It probably would have been best for Near to stay with L, but seeing as L was needed here, Matt will have to do for now. Besides it gives Matt someone to look over and that makes him feel better."

"Ah…" Misa nodded, not sure she understood why Matt needed someone to protect.

"Hey…hold up a second." L ordered suddenly his ears perking. "Do you hear that?" They all paused straining to hear whatever it was.

"It sounds like a small child crying." Watari nodded. "Perhaps a survivor?" He demanded looking at L questioningly.

"Well we could at least investigate." L nodded. Misa squeaked as he suddenly veered from his course.

"L…L wait!" Misa whispered catching up with him and clinging onto his arm as he led her into the darkness of a large building. "L…I'm scared... What if it's a…" She whispered but broke off. Matsuda nodded eagerly behind her, walking so close to L that when L stopped he rammed into him.

"Matsuda?" L sighed.

"Yes L?" Matsuda demanded.

"Personal bubble." L snapped.

"Ooops…sorry." He whispered moving in closely to Watari instead.

"Hello?" L called quietly. "If there is anyone in here…I'm not a zombie…We can help you. Hello? Little girl?" He paused as he saw a small form curled up in a corner in front of them. It was sobbing, rocking back and forward slowly it's arms curled around it's knees.

"She's terrified." Misa cooed. "Come here sweet heart. We aren't going to hurt you."

"I don't like this." Matsuda squeaked. "I don't like this at all." He moaned. Misa was getting closer to the form, L directly behind her. Suddenly Matsuda realized what was sitting in the corner. "L don't move!" He whispered.

"Matsuda what is it?" L demanded bitterly freezing instantly.

"It's a witch. Don't point your light at it…back up slowly…do it now." Matsuda whispered fiercely. Misa who was only inches away from the witch froze, and slowly began to move backwards. "Slowly…don't breathe too loud…if she stops crying then stop moving…if she stands up…we run like hell and hope she doesn't catch us." L nodded grabbing onto Misa's hand and pulling her almost unmovable form away with him.

"Almost there Master L." Watari whispered his gun pointed at the Witch intently.

"Come on Misa…just a bit further. Don't panic. We'll get her if she moves." Matsuda whispered. Suddenly they froze as there was a crack behind them. L looked back at Misa who was staring down at her feet in horror. Underneath her feet was a small glass bottle.

"Do you all hear…growling?" Watari stammered his voice cracking. They all nodded and slowly turned around. The witch was standing.

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Matsuda screamed firing at the witch hitting it in the head a few times before it started charging after them. L and Misa obeyed diving past Matsuda and Watari and out the door. Matsuda and Watari dove after them and just as the now bloody witch reached the door, they slammed the door closed and with a last grunt of effort moved a desk in front of it before turning on their heals and running like frightened children down the street.

"L HATES THIS!" L screamed.

"MATSUDA TOLD YOU SO!" Matsuda sobbed back.

"MISA MISA ALMOST PEED HERSELF!" Misa giggled, a mad sort of thrill rushing through her.

"Watari just wants to get to the hospital now!" Watari cried after them.

"In good time old friend." L gasped as they came to rest in a room that was made of steel. "We should be safe here for awhile." L wheezed as he slumped against a wall.

"That looked like Takada, serves that bitch right… oh and Misa needs to go potty." Misa whimpered.

"There's a bucket over there." Matsuda offered.

"Eeew…I can't go in a bucket!" She whimpered.

"Then you'll have to hold it…for a VERY long time Misa. We'll look the other way. Just go." L ordered. Misa nodded and with a sigh, went to comply.

"I changed my mind." she decided. "I can wait." L face palmed but nodded.

"Alright then let's go!" L gestured for the group to start moving. They all instinctively crowed around Misa as they moved.

"Wal-Mart is just down this street if we take fifty-forth street we should reach it in about an hour." Matsuda stated. Misa whimpered.

"You think we'll be able to stop somewhere for a bathroom break?" She whined.

"BUCKET!" L growled holding up the bucket and waving it in the air.

"No!" Misa cried. "I'm an actress not a hobo! And where the hell did you get that?" She spewed angrily. L sighed.

"Then no restroom breaks!" Matsuda pushed in before L.

"Come OOON!" Misa whined. "Then let's GOOO!" The group started towards the store.

…

"Mello looks like he's waking up." Near mumbled Halle looked up and walked over to her zombie boyfriend.

"Mello?" She asked keeping a distance but crouched down next to him. "Mello are you okay?" She asked and reached a hand towards him. His eyes flashed open and he grabbed Halle's throat. His fist clenched tightly around her cutting off her air supply.

"H-elp!" She managed. Matt grabbed Mello's arm and tried pulling it away from her throat. Near held his head down and Mogi grabbed his thrashing legs. Matt finally managed to get Mello to release Halle's neck.

"Yeow!" Near wailed yanking his hand back Matt looked up at the boy who was now clutching a bleeding hand. "He-he bit me!" Near sobbed.

"This is bad!" Matt growled. "Mogi get Mello tied down! Near does your hand sting?" Near nodded slowly. "Damn it damn it damn it!" Matt cursed running his fingers through his hair. "Okay some one put a tourniquet around Near's lower arm and fast!" Near gulped as Halle complied still panting.

"What if it cuts off all the circulation!" Near howled.

"That's the point!" Matt snapped. "We'll cut it off if they're not back in an half an hour!" Near gulped but nodded.

"I don't want to be a zombie." He whimpered. "I don't want to!" Halle stroked his hair.

"I don't want you to loose your hand either!" She snapped.

…

The group had found their destination in only a few minutes due to L finding a car and Watari being able to revive it. Misa ran into the bath room instantly taking her gun. She kicked open the door and screamed.

"TANK!"

"What the hell is a Tank?" L demanded as he walked into the bathroom. Then he froze as he came face to face with the biggest ugliest (other than a boomer) and strongest looking zombie he had ever seen. "Eeeep." he squeaked as it charged forward. "RUN!" He screamed as he shot at the charging creature.

"MISA IS RUNNING VERY FAST!" Misa screamed rushing past L. "ZIGZAG PATTERN ZIGZAG PATTERN!" She roared rushing down an aisle.

"THAT'S FOR ELEPHANTS IDIOT!" L screamed.

"Uh guys…" Matsuda called as he stopped shooting.

"ZIGZAG MATSU MATSU! ZIGZAG FOR YOUR LIFE!" Misa screamed.

"Guys…"

"Not now Matsuda!" L roared.

"But the tank is dead!" Watari called after them.

"ZIGZAG…oh…haha." Misa giggled nervously coming to a stop in front of the makeup aisle. "Ooo! They have my color!" She squealed slamming a zombie wearing a wal-mart employee outfit out of the way and grabbing a small vial of pink nail polish.

"Misa this is hardly the…ok ok ok!" L yelped as she grabbed his ear and hissed.

…

"Ooo…" Near moaned shivering as he leaned against Matt. Matt was stroking his hair as he leaned his face against the burning skin of Near's forehead.

"That's it." Mogi suddenly snapped standing up and pulling out a large knife. Near squeaked and cowered. "We can't risk it. If he turns into a zombie…we can't control them both." He stated bluntly. "Matt we have to do it now." He snapped.

"No…we can't…isn't there another way?" Matt demanded straining to find an answer.

"Matt." Aizawa attempted to reason. "I'm sure Near would rather loose a hand then loose his life." Near let out a shaky sob and buried himself into Matt's vest.

"Near." Halle whispered touching his arm gently and pulling him from Matt's frozen side. "Come here." She ordered softly.

"We could try bleeding it." Matt suddenly piped up from the corner. "We could try getting the infected blood from him. "

"That may not work." Aizawa snapped. "I'm not going to risk it."

"It could work. And if it does. There's a chance that we can save Near's hand." Halle snapped cuddling Near into her lap. "Don't be heartless. He is still a CHILD!" She shouted. Matt nodded slowly.

"We have to try. I don't want to hurt Near anymore." Matt snapped. "It also would give us more time. Even if it doesn't work for L to come back with a cure."

"Aizawa." Mogi whispered touching his friends shoulder. "We have to give it a shot."

"Do we have anything to stop the bleeding?" Aizawa finally sighed.

"Rags…I have something to clot the blood as well." Halle explained pulling a small vial from a first aid kit. "Near?" She whispered. He looked up, his skin was a sickly pale color and he was shaking, but he seemed to be ready. He extended his hand and looked away.

"Matt…sit with him please. If he faints catch him." Mogi ordered kneeling next to Near's arm with the knife in hand. "God I wish we had a doctor." He hissed as he placed the blade against Near's pale arm.

"Make sure it's nice clean cut. Something that we can bandage, but make sure it's long enough to get it all out." Halle ordered calmly. "Near we're going to give you some morphine to knock you out." She whispered. "It might make you sick, but it'll make sure you don't feel anything." He nodded reaching forward to accept the small pill. With a grimace he swallowed it.

It took a few minutes for it to kick in, but soon he was soundly asleep in Matt's lap, his good hand curled limply in Halle's shaking one.

"Ok…he's out." Halle whispered. "You can start now Mogi…Aizawa. And be quick about it. We might not have much time until he wakes up." Mogi nodded and with a deep breath began to make the cut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I usually don't comment on my stories but I wanted to apologize for how long it took me to get this chapter up. So I hope the length will cover for it! ^.^**

**Oh, and please comment!**

L shivered and felt cold suddenly. Misa grabbed his arm and pulled him so he'd look at her.

"Are you okay?" She demanded feeling the coldness of his hand. L nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry I just got a really bad feeling about something. We need to get to the hospital!" He growled. Matsuda looked up from picking the lock on the bullet case.

"I'm almost done but, if we can't get this done we have to find another gun that actually has bullets. Wait… wait!" Matsuda smiled and the lock clicked open. He pulled the glass open and reached out his hand for a gun. He heard a squeal behind him and a gun pointed at his head.

"Hmm." A voice sounded off behind him, it was female. "I don't think that they're zombies." Matsuda's ear perked up but he didn't turn around he only lifted his hands. He recognized the voice anywhere.

"Sayu!" He laughed happily the gun pushed further into his head. "OW!" He whined.

"Damn… of all the people we had to find it had to be Matsuda!" a deep male voice cursed from the position of holding the gun to Matsuda's head.

"Oh dear please don't shoot him!" A older woman called behind him.

"Oh hi Mr. and Mrs. Yagami I hope you aren't to pissed that we killed Light! … Are you?" He heard L growl something like.

"You idiot you don't say that when his dad has a gun pointed to your head!"

"Matsuda your as stupid as ever!" Another familiar voice that belonged to Ide growled.

"You killed Light?" Sayu screamed obviously disturbed. Matsuda chuckled.

"It was him or Misa." Mr. Yagami kicked his side. "Ow!" Matsuda yelled.

"Mmrff!" Misa growled Sayu's hand still over her mouth Sayu released. "Humph! Well I was try to say we're on our way to the hospital and find a cure for this. So Light is probably going to be okay!" Mrs. Yagami released Watari's mouth.

"I do believe that we should get our ammo and go. Either our separate ways or join together." Mr. Yagami nodded and moved the gun away from Matsuda's head but still nudged him with his foot again.

"Can I turn around now?" Matsuda whined. Mr. Yagami allowed Matsuda to turn and face the rest of the group. Ide released his grip on L and L resumed his regular crouching position. Sayu and Mrs. Yagami shot Soichiro a quick look. The two had never seen L or the way he stood.

"Alright. We need to get to the hospital soon or else no one is going to be cured. They're not themselves at the moment. I was even attacked by someone that was very dear to me. If you see a zombie whether you know them or not, they aren't themselves!" L looked at the faces of the group. "Kill them." Sayu gulped and clutched Misa's arm tighter but nodded.

…

"There we go Near!" Halle smiled as Near came through his face still lined with sweat. "We're all done." Near tiredly looked around he put his hand up to his face and wiped the sweat that had dripped into his eyes off his face. He looked at his other hand.

"Ow." He whimpered as he looked at the blood stained bandage; Halle nodded. "It looks bad." Matt chuckled dryly.

"Naw! It wasn't that bad. We had to tie Aizawa up because he kind of went coo-coo-cacho on us!" Mogi shrugged and nodded his head in the direction of a gagged Aizawa who looked more pissed then crazy.

"I think you can untie him." Near whispered light-headedly. His face was still pale and wet. .Halle used a wet rag to dab at his forehead. "Are the others back yet?"

"No they aren't but I'm sure they're fine. I would call them but we don't know what situation they're in." Halle explained.

"Why the hell did you tie me up you idiot!" Aizawa roared smacking Mogi upside the head.

"YOU tried to cut off Near's HAND!" Halle screamed back handing Near to the reaching Matt and storming over to Aizawa.

"I wasn't sure that your plan would work ok? I panicked when he moaned!" Aizawa admitted as she stared him down.

"He was under enough Morphine to keep him out for twelve hours! You think that even a zombie could fight that off?" She screeched.

"Twelve hours?" Near demanded as Matt helped him sit up. Near paled again as his head swam. "Ooo." He moaned clutching onto Matt pitifully.

"Yeah…just about. We knocked you out around nine last night. It's about ten a.m. now. I'd say closer to thirteen in truth." He shrugged watching Halle beating up Aizawa with a mildly interested expression on his face.

"How is Mello?" Near demanded.

"We shot him up full of Morphine. He keeps twitching, but otherwise he's not gonna move his ass again for at least a day." Matt chuckled pointing to Mello who was sleeping soundly in the corner. If it wasn't for the occasional disturbing growl he appeared to almost be normal.

"So there hasn't been any word from the others?" He demanded sitting up this time without the throbbing pain in his head and the sway from the blood loss.

"Nah. Like Halle said, they'll call if they get there. Don't worry. They're going to be fine." Matt nodded assuredly patting Nears head.

"We do have some other bad news though." Halle sighed as she sat down massaging her knuckles. Aizawa coughed as he sat down with her, his face indented in the middle in the perfect shape of a fist.

"What could possibly be worse than the situation we're in?" Near moaned.

"We're…almost out of food." Mogi admitted sheepishly, "And the morphine that's keeping Mello loopy."

"What does that mean?" Near demanded rubbing his head.

"Me, Mogi, and Halle need to go out and get supplies." Aizawa explained.

"So you're leaving an injured me alone with an injured kid and a doped up zombie?" Matt demanded. "Are you shitting me? What if something happens! How am I supposed to make sure that Mello stays doped and Near doesn't have like…a fricken seizure or something!"

"I'm going to have a seizure?" Near squeaked still a bit out of it.

"No Near you won't have a seizure, and calm down Matt. We wouldn't be gone long, and besides. We need the supplies. We'll leave tomorrow morning." Halle explained calmly. "You need to be strong for this one Matt." She ordered.

"Alright alright…but if you happen across a gas station snag me some cigarettes." he ordered standing and walking over to the barred window.

"I knew he'd be ok with it." Mogi grinned sitting up against the wall.

…

"The hospital you say? Well that's stupid." Mr. Yagami snapped. "The hospital is already overwhelmed. We're headed to the Air Force base. Gotta meet up with the military you see." He pointed out.

"So your saying that the hospital is gone? But the military base is at least a weeks walk away! And at this pace…" L paused. "I don't like the idea of staying away from them this long." He pointed out.

"Them? You mean there are more of you?" Ide demanded.

"Yeah. Near, Matt, Aizawa, Mogi, and Halle." L muttered counting off the small number on his hands. "Oh and Mello, but Mello is a zombie and we're keeping him tied up in the corner."

"MELLO'S A ZOMBIE!" Ide gaped.

"Good thing…serves that bastard right!" Sayu roared only receiving a glare from L.

"No one deserves this Miss. Yagami. I apologize, but Mello is like a son to me and I would appreciate it if you would not speak about him like that." L snapped his voice never raising above a whisper, but a deep growl was noticeable in it.

"S…sorry." Sayu squeaked. "I…I…it just kinda slipped out." she muttered sheepishly.

"Apology accepted Miss. Yagami." L nodded leaning against Misa and closing his eyes.

"Don't worry Sayu I understand." Matsuda put in only to sit back down as Mr. Yagami threw his shoe at Matsuda's head.

"Sorry. I thought I saw a spider." Mr. Yagami smirked when Matsuda shot him a look. Mrs. Yagami nodded in agreement.

"A big perverted spider." Mrs. Yagami muttered.

"That hurts." Matsuda whimpered trotting over to L and Misa and sitting down using his backpack as a pillow and pulling his sleeping bag over himself. He rolled over and faced away from the Yagami family.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow we're gonna hotwire a car." Mr. Yagami muttered lying down so that Sayu was firmly in between he and his wife.

"Easy peasy." Watari yawned rolling over.

…

"Misa still has to go!" Misa whispered in L's ear. He groaned and tapped Sayu on the head. "Why are you getting Sayu?" Misa asked.

"She's going with you!" L sighed.

"Wha-?" Sayu grumbled, "Zombies?" She asked L shook his head.

"Go take Misa to the bath room!" L ordered Sayu obeyed sitting up Mrs. Yagami opened her eyes.

"Where are you going Sayu?" She demanded groggily.

"Bathroom." Sayu whispered. Mrs. Yagami also sat up.

"I'll take you girls." She sighed. Matsuda sat up.

"I have to go too!" Mrs. Yagami's face fell in depression. Matsuda rocked back and forth sitting on his heel. "Really, really, REALLY badly!" Sayu shrugged when her mother shot her a glance.

"Fine come on girly man!" Sachiko growled. Matsuda smiled and stood up quickly. Sayu shook her head but stood Misa leapt up and both her and Sayu pulled Mrs. Yagami up.

"Gotta go! Gotta go! Gotta go!" Misa whined repeatedly. The group grabbed a few guns and walked towards the bath rooms. Mrs. Yagami took up the front while Matsuda took up the back.

"So Sayu…" Matsuda began Mrs. Yagami glared at him but allowed him to continue.

"What Mr. Matsuda?" Sayu sighed.

"When you see a tank in the girls room I took that out." Matsuda chuckled trying to puff out his chest.

"Silly Matsu! When Misa Misa got there it was already dead!" Matsuda glared at her but sighed.

"I was the first one to figure out it was dead!" Matsuda added quickly. "Is what I meant." Sayu giggled.

"You're an idiot!" Mrs. Yagami growled. Kicking open the bathroom door. Sayu looked over her mom's shoulder. Surely the dead tank was there bloody and had a strong odor of death and raw sewage. Maybe he was a sewer worker on lunch break. Misa considered. As she walked past him. Sayu and Mrs. Yagami also swerved around him. Matsuda went into the next bathroom over.

"Matsuda's really weird." Misa complained. "He only started acting like that when Sayu showed up. "

"What a pedophile." Mrs. Yagami growled walking into a stall.

"He's only trying to be nice!" Sayu said in his defense. She opened the next stall. "Hey there is a hole in the wall!" She complained. She looked up at the large hole and squealed. Mrs. Yagami ripped the door open.

"What?" She demanded.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Sayu shrieked when Matsuda peeked through the hole to see what was happening.

"What? No it's all a misunderstanding! I'm not a perv! I swear!" Matsuda wailed "Oh shit!" He screamed when there was a large yank on the back of his collar. "Nick! No don't I loved you!" He screamed as the force pulled him back Sayu peeked through the hole. It was dark she saw a large figure beating up Matsuda.

"HOW…DARE…YOU…PEEP…ON…MY…DAUGHTER!" Soichiro shouted as he pounded Matsuda into a pulp.

"Go daddy!" Sayu laughed. Misa jumped trying to see through the hole too.

"What? What? Who's winning?" She demanded whimpering. "I can't go until I know!"

"Dad's winning!" Sayu said. "Now go!" Misa sighed and walked into the other stall. Mrs. Yagami imitated a couple punches and laughed.

"Beat him dead honey!" She howled. But all of the commotion was not a good thing. L ran in.

"You idiots you attracted another hoard!" He growled. Ide and Watari followed L in the boys room. Misa opened the stall.

"Oh no!" She wailed and rushed to the sink. "Misa needs to wash her hands first!" L shook his head but stood by the door as zombies began pouring in.

…

"Near?" Halle asked as she Mogi and Aizawa stood at the door. "Are you fine now? We need to leave." Near nodded slowly still leaning in to Matt watching Mello thrash around in his new bindings.

"Halle?" Near asked before the group set off.

"Yes near?" She asked leaning down towards the woozy boy.

"Please, please don't die!" Halle nodded. "A…and find Rester and Gevanni if they're still alive!" He whimpered still scared and dizzy from the blood loss.

"Alright. I'll do my best!" Halle nodded and ruffled the boys hair. Matt nodded and patted Mello's head.

"I wont let anything bad happen to you!" Matt said in a reassuring way. "And Mello will stay tied up and not on a chandelier!" Matt nodded. Near let out a humorless smile.

"Thank you Matt." He whispered as the rest of the group filed out of the room. Gun shots instantly filled the house.

…

"Keep shooting!" Mogi yelled over the sound of the guns.

"Well dur" Aizawa yelled back. "I would hope you did!" Halle growled to her self and smashed one of the zombies with the hilt of her gun.

"Why did I get stuck with you two IDIOTS!" she growled.

"At least you aren't stuck with Matsuda!" Aizawa yelled back.

"Good point!" Halle agreed.

…

"Matt…" Near muttered while Matt jabbed Mello in the butt with another shot of morphine.

"Yeah? What do you need kiddo?" Matt demanded as he straightened.

"Why do you put the shot into his butt?" He asked groggily.

"Cause he don't have teeth on his ass." Matt explained patting Mello affectionately on the rump. "At least I hope not. I haven't checked. I also don't plan to." Near giggled rocking back and forward and biting on his sleeve to keep from laughing.

"How long do you think Halle will be?" Near demanded groggily. Matt shrugged and slunk into place beside Near wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling the blankets up over Near's body.

"She'll be back by morning. You go to sleep now." He ordered. Near nodded and nuzzled into Matt's side his bad arm draped over his chest.

…

"Faster…make the car work faster." Misa hissed as Matsuda and Watari worked furiously to hotwire a large van that they could all squeeze into.

"We could…if I could see out of my left eye!" Matsuda growled directly at Soichiro.

"Well I wouldn't have given you a black eye if you didn't spy on my daughter!" Soichiro retaliated.

"I already said that I only looked because Sayu screamed and I thought they were in trouble!" He snapped back. "Hand me that screwdriver!" He ordered extending his hand.

"I said I was sorry. I only got so angry because I hate the fact that you have a crush on my baby girl." Soichiro muttered placing the screwdriver into Matsuda's hand.

"Daa~aad!" Sayu moaned as she placed a bit more gas into the back of the van.

"Sorry princess. I'm just a bit sentimental right now."

"That's probably because I gave you a concussion when I rammed you into the door of the stall." Matsuda muttered bitterly. "Ow what the hell!" Matsuda yelped as Soichiro stepped on his foot and he slammed his head into the dashboard of the van.

"Sorry I slipped." Soichiro chuckled.

"Alright I'm good on my end." Watari sighed. "Start 'er up L." L nodded and revved the engine. They all cheered as the engine roared to life.

"Get in everyone!" L ordered. They were in before he could finish his sentence.

"Go L GO!" They roared. He nodded and giving a thumbs up to Ide he slowly began to edge forward. Ide nodded and with a grunt threw open the door to the small garage. As they drove by Matsuda threw open the door to the van and grabbed Ide by the collar and dragged him into the van. Soichiro closed the doors with a grunt and they were on their way.

"Mission accomplished." L sighed as he drove over a zombie. "Let's get that cure ladies and gentlemen."


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I proof read and proof read so I hope this one is alright! ;3 **

**Also, I added some length to this one again!**

"Get the food throw it in the bag and move on!" Halle whispered tossing each of her team a duffle bag. "Remember, don't stay for anything." she snapped. "If something happens run, don't be a hero remember there are two boys at home waiting for us to come home with food!"

"Alright Halle. Let's go." Aizawa whispered tossing his bag onto his shoulder before slinking out of the air vent. There were no zombies in the small gas station they were raiding. All of them were outside by now, being kept out by the large bars and heavy doors.

Halle slunk over to one of the shelves and began to shove bags of chips and cans of soups into her bag. She wished there was more nutritious food they could grab, but they couldn't afford to be picky. Mogi was taking care of the liquids, loading up on water bottles and bottles of Gatorade and juices. Aizawa was throwing medicines and bandages as well as a few packs of cigarettes into his pack for Matt.

"I've never stolen in my life." Mogi admitted with a laugh.

"Well I wouldn't call it stealing seeing as those…" Aizawa jerked his thumb to the zombies outside. "…are probably the owners." he smirked at this at tossed a few more first aid kits and bottles of pain killers into his bag.

"Not much food choices here." Halle admitted as she tossed some canned fruit and a small package of bread that appeared to still be edible into her bag. "It's going to be harder getting back." she admitted as she lifted the load onto her back with a grunt.

"Should we bring charcoal?" Aizawa demanded.

"Can you carry it?" She asked tiredly.

"A bag of it…a big one though." He smiled.

"Then please, it'll be nice being able to have some warm food again." Halle smiled back hefting her load to the vents and shoving it upwards. "Let's get back." She insisted. They nodded and followed after her.

…

"L drive FASTER!" Misa moaned. L looked in the rear view mirror.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" L growled the vans top speed wasn't very fast but it out ran even the fastest zombie. As they drove over the zombie Matsuda continued naming them with help from Sayu who was sitting on the other side of her father.

"James." Matsuda decided.

"No it looks more like a John to me!" Sayu said with a nod. Mr. Yagami looked over his shoulder.

"But he has a name tag that says Jason!" Matsuda and Sayu bopped him over his head.

"James!" Matsuda yelled.

"JOHN!" Sayu argued.

"JASON!" Soichiro growled.

"JAMES!"

"JOHN!"

"JAAAAASSSOONN!" Mr. Yagami hollered.

"SHUT UP!" Mrs. Yagami snapped and continued her planning of a rout with Watari and Misa.

"That's a Hunter anyway!" Misa put in.

"No I think we were talking about the Charger." Matsuda said.

"Smoker." Sayu argued.

"No we were certainly talking about the Hunter!" Mr. Yagami finalized.

"Fine!" Ide snapped. "The Charger is James, the Smoker is John, and the Hunter is Jason!" the group sighed in agreement and Sayu turned to Matsuda.

"Matsu there is no charger." Matsuda laughed.

"Yes, there is." Matsuda nodded.

"Matsuda you idiot that's an advertisement for the game!" Mr. Yagami growled. Matsuda laughed casually.

"Heh heh heh! Silly Mr. Yagami! It's obviously just frozen!" The billboard blew over in the wind as if to prove Mr. Yagami's point.

"Wow…" Matsuda sighed "I feel stupid."

"That's because you are." Misa said bluntly.

…

"Matt what was that?" Near shivered as another pound on the door filled the room waking the albino.

"What was what?" Matt asked looking up from his video game.

"That knock." Near filled the red head in. Matt went quite and listened. There was another pound on the door. He walked over to it.

"If your human tell me!" Matt demanded the person knocking the door.

"You idiot let us in or no food!" Halle's voice came through the door from the other end.

"It's a zombie!" Matt squealed.

"Idiot be quite and open the door!" Matt unlocked the door slowly and the three stumbled in. scratched and dirty carrying large overflowing bags of food and water. Matt laughed as Aizawa walked in and threw him a pack of cigarettes.

"YAY!" Halle snatched them away.

"Whose a zombie now?" She snarled pulling the pack out of Matt's reach.

"Mello! Mello is a zombie!" Halle sighed and gave Matt the pack of cigarettes that she had stolen. "Yay!" Matt giggled as he opened the pack and shoved one in his mouth. "Oh you got the crappy kind. Oh well." He sighed and pulled a lighter from his back pocket and lit the cigarette.

"Halle." Near began accepting a pain pill from Halle as she sat down next to him after shutting the door. "You didn't find them did you?" He sniffed and lied down on her lap.

"No. I didn't." She looked at him apologetically as he drifted off to sleep.

…

"Do you want something to eat Mr. Yagami?" L asked pulling a small sack of sweets from his pocket as he looked over at the man in the seat next to him.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Misa demanded yawning and sitting up from using Sayu's lap as a pillow.

"Wal-mart." L grinned shoving a marshmallow into his mouth and chewing in obvious bliss.

"Well, I need coffee." Mr. Yagami sighed rubbing his eyes. "You sure you can keep driving L?" L turned to look at him slowly.

"I have gone without sleep for two weeks…by the end of the twelfth day I was hallucinating so bad that it took them the remaining two days to tranquilize me…" he chuckled dryly. "I have coffee if you want some." He admitted pulling the small bag from his other pocket.

"Do you have any water to put it in?" Mr. Yagami demanded. L looked at him confused and took a small handful of the brown grounds and started chewing popping at least three marshmallows in with it.

"Water?" He smirked. "Water is for the weak at heart." Mr. Yagami sighed and obeyed chewing on the grounds bitterly.

…

"How long has it been since L and the others left?" Near demanded his sense of time badly skewed.

"At least…a week?" Halle suggested. "You have to remember how much distance they had to cover. We had to go for two days just to get food from a gas station down the road." She pointed out.

"Mello is waking up again." Mogi pointed out from were he was sniping zombies from the window.

"I'm on it." Matt sighed standing up and walking over to the hissing zombie. "Mel's your just starting to get to be a pain in the ass you realize that? I'm sick of sticking needles in your ass." Mello hissed in return baring sharp teeth. "Boo hiss." Matt grumbled pulling a needle from the bag and turning to face Mello. "Sleepy sleep time Mel's." He muttered shoving the needle into Mello who growled a few more times before he slumped to the ground.

"I really miss Mello." Halle sighed patting the top of Mello's blonde head and wiping the dirt from the floor from his serene face.

"Yeah it would be nice to get something else in return other than a hiss every time you talk to him." Matt muttered. "He would at least normally bitch too." He chuckled patting his friend on the head. Suddenly he froze his hand frozen over the scar on his friend's face. "Halle?" He whispered.

"What's the matter Matt?" She demanded. "Is Mello?" She demanded.

"No…he's fine, but Halle. What are we going to do if L…if L doesn't make it back?" He demanded quiet so Near, who was sleeping in the corner with Mogi and Aizawa wouldn't hear. "I keep telling Near it has only been a week, but it's almost been three Halle…they promised they would be back soon. We're already having problems with food and water…Halle I'm scared." he admitted his eyes burning though he didn't cry.

"Matt." Halle whispered touching his arm. "Your worried about Mello aren't you?" She demanded. "Mello is fine. He'll be fine…"

"It's not just him Halle. I know he'd be fine. He would just escape if something was to happen, but what about Near? His wound isn't healing like we wanted it to…I think it's starting to get infected."

"We're doing all that we can Matt." Halle snapped. "We have pain killers and antibiotics…" He stopped her as he stood.

"He's going to die if that infection starts to fester." He growled. "We need a DOCTOR Halle!" He hissed in a low tone. "Someone that can clean and stitch up the wound!" He growled. "Watari should have stayed with us!" He moaned falling to his knees again.

"Matt…get yourself together!" Halle hissed slapping him across the face. "We're doing what we can! Near is fine…your worrying is NOT GOING TO HELP!" She growled in a low tone.. "You need to be the strong one now…for Near if not for yourself. Because if you start having a panic attack, then he's going to panic so SIT DOWN and CHILL OUT!" She roared forcing him down next to Mogi. "Get some sleep. I'll keep watch." She snapped. He nodded, his eyes wide as he pulled a sleeping bag up over his person.

"Good night Halle…and…thanks." He smiled.

"Yeah yeah…just don't let it happen again." She ordered.

…

"L…do you still have that radio?" Misa suddenly piped up from the passenger seat. Matsuda was driving at the moment, having gotten the most sleep the night before. They were almost to the air force base only about half a day away.

"Why…why do you wait until it is my turn to sleep before you decide you want to talk?" L moaned pulling the blanket over his head.

"Cause…do you?" She demanded.

"Yes I do…I don't even know if we'll…hey Misa what are you doing?" He demanded as Misa lunged forward and took the radio from L's hand.

"I'm contacting the rest." She pointed out.

"Misa we're so far away it's sad! There is no way that we'll get a connect…and you're ignoring me." he sighed when Misa started to turn knobs.

"Hello? Hello?" Misa called into the radio.

"Bob is that you? Bob?" a woman's voice called frantically.

"My name isn't Bob! Its Misa stupid!" Misa muttered changing the channel. "Mochi? Monchichi?" She called again.

"Who is this?" a familiar voice grunted.

"No the better question is who is this? You don't sound like Monchichi and Mochi or even any of the MNM! And you most certainly do not sound like Hally!" She squealed outraged about to change the channel.

"WAIT!" L and Watari screamed at the same time grabbing the radio from Misa's hands.

"Rester? Gevanni?" L called.

"Yeah…who the hell is this?" Rester's irritated voice grumbled.

"L…and Watari…You're Near's men right?" L demanded.

"L? Really? Hey Gevanni get over here!" Rester shouted.

"Is Hally alive? OMG I can't believe there are other people alive!" Gevanni's obviously joyous voice squealed through the radio.

"GIVE THAT TO ME YOU IDIOT!" Rester roared. There was a pause as a wrestling noise sounded on the other end.

"Stop that! Where are you?" L demanded.

"We're stationed at the military base why?" Rester demanded. "Where are you guys? Don't you know that the military base is the only safe place at the moment?"

"Well thank you very much we're on our way there as we speak." L muttered bitterly.

"Well good cause we've been working on this cure thing, and we could use some guys like you to help us administer it!" Gevanni laughed.

"A…cure? There's a cure!" L laughed excitedly.

"Yeah why?" Gevanni demanded. "You guys don't have any zombies with you do you? Cause if you do we can't let you in until the cure is perfected."

"No! No we don't!" They all screamed at once.

"Well good. Get your asses up here! We'll be excited to see you!"

"Can Misa call Monchichi now?" Misa demanded. L sighed.

"Rester, listen we need to try to contact someone else now so can you hold on?" Rester considered for a moment.

"Yes, we can." He finally answered. L handed the radio to Misa and she began to turn dials.

"Heeelllllooo?" Misa called into the box. There was no reply. "This is Misa Misa anyone there?" No answer. Misa grumbled to her self and turned the dial again. "HELLO?" She yelled at it.

"He-hello?" A voice came out from the other end. It was familiar deep voice. Misa squealed in joy and pushed down the button.

"MOCHI! MOCHI! MOCHI!" She laughed.

"Yes… Misa is that you?" The other end demanded,

"Yes Mochi! This is Misa with really important information okay?" She waited for Mogi to answer.

"Alright I'll turn it up, proceed." Misa grinned.

"Okay listen I want everyone there to know this and not get confused. So right now we've run into Ide, Mr. Yagami, Mrs. Yagami, and Sayu Yagami…We shot Light but he's okay. We got in contact with the government, actually Rester and Gevanni I think they're Near's dudes." Halle spoke next.

"They're alright correct?"

"Yeah they're at the military base so they're fine, They wont let us bring any zombies there though so Mello's got to stay home. But! There's more." Misa grinned "Okay so they have an unperfected cure!" a cheer let out in the back ground of the other line. Misa smiled with delight. She loved being the barer of good news! She handed the radio to L.

"This is L all that Misa just said is true and accurate. We also have contact with the base through this radio so if there is any questions you want to ask…" Halle cleared her throat then turned back to look at the sleeping Near.

"L…" She began. "It's Near, Mello bit him before we could do anything about it. We got some of the blood out that was poisoned but not all of it, we don't know what to!" L froze in shock then he slowly spoke.

"When, and how long has he been bitten!" He demanded angrily.

"Halle, whose that is someone here?" A hushed voice whispered in the back ground. "I'm really dizzy…" His voice faded into a low whine. "Whe-where are you Halle?" It started sounding frightened.

"Near!" L shouted into the radio. "Near? Near is that you?"

"Whose calling my name…" Near whined. "L?" He asked. "Are you back?"

"No…Near what's wrong?" L asked shivering Misa put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mell…no…L…everything's blurry and my hand feels funny." Near sounded worried and lost.

"Near do you know where you are?" L demanded.

"Yeah…No…Yeah…Rester where am I?" He asked Mogi. Mogi looked down at him worry obvious on his face. Aizawa looked angered and confused. Near tipped from side to side and Matt put a hand on him. Near gasped at the impact.

"Near!" L screamed into the radio. "Near!" He ran out of words to say and he sat back. "Near…Near…Near… It's okay…It's going to be okay…" He said half reassuring himself. Misa wrapped her arms around L's neck

"L, please calm down." Misa whispered. L slumped further down.

"Master L, we should contact Rester and Gevanni again. Let them know what happened. They should be able to help or at least meet us somewhere when they know it's Near." L nodded in agreement and slowly picked the radio back up.

"Hold on for a minute we need to contact Rester and Gevanni and tell them what's happened." L spoke cautiously not cluing Near into what was going on.

"What is he talking about Halle? Rester and Gevanni are right here!" He patted Aizawa and Mogi on the knees. And swayed back and forth his eyes opened wide and unfocused.

…

"We need the cure Gevanni!" L roared as they were finally let into the base. "Near! Near is in trouble! He's sick and I can't help him without the cure!" L was hysterical now, he was shaking Gevanni fiercely.

"We don't even know if it works!" Gevanni whimpered. "I'm sorry L, but…but we still need to test it and…and…"

"No! We need the cure NOW!" L screamed at him. "Give it to me! We'll track down Light and test it on him!"

"Hey! Wait a second here!" Mr. Yagami protested. "Why can't we test it on Mello? He's further gone!"

"Says you!" L screamed back.

"Light is my son!" Mr. Yagami roared just as loud. "Mello is a criminal!"

"SO IS LIGHT!" L bellowed, shouting for the first time in so many years he had forgotten the number.

"LIGHT IS STILL MY SON! I will NEVER let you harm him!" Mr. Yagami screamed. L was beyond furious at this point.. He stalked over to Mr. Yagami and grabbed his tattered tie, pulling him down so he was at his level, and proceeded to pull him from the room.

"Well Mr. Yagami. If we are speaking on terms of parenting. I must bring in a very notable point seeing as I am also protecting my son." L hissed his voice low enough so that Soichiro could hear him, but the others in the other room could not.

"Mello? He's too old to be your son." Soichiro growled.

"Not Mello, though he is good enough to be considered my son." L rumbled his voice menacing.

"Then you mean…that means." Soichiro seemed to be coming to terms with the truth slowly.

"I think you know. I'm telling you this, because I feel that it is necessary for me to point it out seeing as you seem to not believe that I understand your pain Mr. Yagami." L whispered fiercely his face barely inches away from Soichiro's face.

"Does Near know? Who else knows?" Soichiro demanded hesitantly. L sucked in a deep breath.

"Near knows. He has known for awhile. He was too intelligent to not notice the similarities. Watari of course." He placed his thumb to his lip as he took a step back. "Mello and Matt. They are old enough to know. Ever sense Mello turned twenty I think he's known. Halle because Mello told her. I think that some of the other children that have seen me might have guessed. Near's mother…" Soichiro raised an eyebrow at that. "Long story…she's…not around anymore." L muttered sadly. Soichiro nodded sympathetically.

"Near is 8 right?" Soichiro demanded suddenly.

"Yeah." L nodded.

"You're."

"At this point…almost twenty eight." L decided after a moment of thought.

"Misa is…"

"Twenty three. A five year difference." L explained.

"Does Misa know?"

"She never asked."

"Do you think she'll mind?"

"She loves him already. I treat him like my son so I'm sure that she wouldn't really know the difference if I told her." He shrugged.

"Alright L." Soichiro sighed. "We'll find Light." He muttered. "Light is lost to me at this point anyway, and if this works…" He shook his head. "We'll find Light." He smiled. L smiled tiredly back up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oooh." Near moaned from the pile of blankets they had made into a bed in the corner. "It hurts." He cried in his sleep his bad hand, which was bandaged and securely fastened so he couldn't hurt himself, was twitching and throbbing.

"Isn't there ANYTHING we can do?" Matt begged holding onto Near's clammy hands. "He's burning up, but he won't stop shivering." He whispered as he placed a cold towel on his forehead.

"There is nothing we can do at this point." Halle muttered sadly as she mixed together some herbal tea to soothe Near's throat. "Only L can bring any hope at this point." Aizawa and Mogi nodded sadly as they attempted to do something useful with their time.

"L…" Near muttered in his sleep. "I…I want…my dad." He squeaked barely audible over the hoarseness of his voice.

"What is he talking about?" Mogi demanded. "He's an orphan isn't he? Is he hallucinating again?" He asked panic radiating from his voice.

"Yah…hallucinating." Matt muttered, knowing that Near would be upset if he told the truth. He patted the sickly grayish hand that rested in his own and sighed shakily. "Hang in there Near…you dads coming." He whispered so that if anyone, Near was the only one who could hear him.

…

"There has to be a zillion zombies out there!" Matsuda moaned. "Why do we need to find Light? We could just grab one random person out there and test it on them!"

"Matsuda…shut up." L growled tossing a piece of candy at his eye.

"OW! What? I was just saying we could!"

"We want to find Light, because he is my son. Matsuda." Soichiro muttered. "Why couldn't we just bring Rester? We didn't need to bring Matsuda too!" Rester chuckled at the compliment and shrugged,

"We need the man power, and seeing as we wanted to keep the girls behind, besides um…Miss Amane for some odd reason…" Rester smiled at Misa who was staring out the window.

"'Cause, I'm hot! You need to bring a hot girl into dangerous situations! I keep you motivated!" She cackled. "The only thing we're missing is the black guy." She sighed sadly. When they looked confused she continued. "Well, we have the jock, Rester, the hot/smart guy, L, The old guy, Mr. Yagami, and the funny stupid guy, Matsu!" She squealed clapping her hands.

"Erm…of course…" Rester muttered confused.

"Just ignore her, sometimes she gets stupid impulses that she can't control." L explained from the window, ignoring Misa's protests.

She smacked his arm. L sighed and rubbed the spot she had hit. Misa leaned into him with a huff.

"You are going into a word of hurt when this is over." Matsuda chuckled. L looked at him angrily. Mr. Yagami was silent and looked out the open window occasionally shooting a zombie that got to close. Finally Matsuda pulled up next to where they had shot Light. He was slumped up against a dumpster clawing at his right arm which L had repeatedly shot.

"Whose all going out?" Matsuda asked as L stood.

"Me, Rester, and Mr. Yagami." L answered Matsuda and Misa sighed in depression Watari looked up from pouring the antidote into the shots and nodded.

"You guys cover us from the van!" Rester shouted back. The two waved their hand dismissively in unison. Rester rolled his eyes and jogged up to get in step with Mr. Yagami and L.

"Quick Rester, Grab Light!" L snapped Rester ran forward and snatched Light holding him down and shoving his tie into Light's mouth so he couldn't bite either of the other men.

"L you stand guard and I'll give it to him. " Mr. Yagami sighed and accepted the syringe from L's hand. He walked over to his son. In his Zombie state he was certainly ugly. Mr. Yagami looked at him closely; his eyes were frightened and cold. Not like he had seen in a long while. The crazed look was back, afraid to be caught, and unable to stop since he had gone so far in. Mr. Yagami shook his head to clear all thoughts about his son's past Kira business.

"Light hold still he's trying to help you!" Rester growled. Mr. Yagami nodded and injected his son with the untested antidote. Light howled in pain the tie falling from his mouth. He thrashed Rester kept hold of him the best he could. Light finally stopped he was panting and cursing.

"Hu-huh?" He asked lifting up his head. "Dad?" He whispered. Mr. Yagami nodded and touched Light's face. The wounds were closing and all blemishes were disappearing.

"Light!" Misa squealed from the car. "Look! Look, Matsu it's Light!" she chimed happily. Matsuda nodded and pulled the van up closer to the four men.

"We don't have enough to cover this entire city!" Matsuda yelled. "Get Light in the van and let's go! I hear a horde coming!" The group out side leapt into the car dragging Light in with them.

"Light, are you okay?" L asked leaning against the wall of the van. Light, still flabbergasted, nodded.

"What's happening?" He asked looking at everyone's blood covered and tattered clothes.

"Light we'll explain in a little bit okay?" Mr. Yagami smiled dimly. "It's important that we get to the Wammy house now. There are people there that need to be helped." Light nodded slowly not sure how to answer.

…

"Ma-…" Near whispered. His eyes flickering open. "I thought you said that you got all of the poison out…" He gasped straining to keep calm. Tears streaked his face. Matt paused not knowing how to continue. He looked up at Halle.

"Near…listen you're tired and need to rest. It's been a long day and L's on his way!" Halle added. Near twitched and his hands clenched into a fist.

"O-oka-" He sputtered his eye's opening wide and he started thrashing.

"Mogi! Aizawa! Near's leaving us! Help!" Matt yelled Mogi and Aizawa rushed forward. Holding down his arms and legs. Halle looked out side when headlights flashed in through the window.

"Keep him AWAKE!" She screamed grabbing a gun and heading for the door. "Hold on Near dad's on his way!" She cried kicking open the door. "Matt! Mello!" Matt swung around to see Mello's eye's open wide he fumbled with the morphine and jabbed Mello in the arm with the needle injecting as much as he could before Mello slashed at the bindings breaking through Matt kicked him back and injected the rest into his leg. Mello leapt at him again. But when he landed on Matt he was out. Completely under.

Near howled in pain and trembled violently. Mogi held him as softly as he could so he didn't harm him. Aizawa held him just hard enough to allow no slack. He had grown a soft spot for him. He reminded him of his children back in Japan.

…

"L!" Halle yelled running into the drive way that the van was pulling into. L kicked open the door with syringes filling the cradle he made with his arms. Misa followed closely after as well as Rester and Matsuda.

"Mr. Yagami stay with Light!" L ordered and ran past Halle she swirled around and ran to catch up with him.

"This way L!" She yelled directing him past all of the bodies of the unconscious zombie orphans; who Halle, not wanting to shoot them, beat into unconsciousness with the hilt of her rifle. L grimaced as he past them but still ran full speed. His son was his only priority. Running up several flights of stairs and down at least twelve hall ways they reached the room. Near was crying out and L ran over to him .

"Keep him held down!" L screamed at Mogi and Aizawa as crouched down "It's okay Near!" L sighed as he thrust a syringe into Halle's hand. "Give it to Mello!" He ordered she nodded and injected the sedated zombie with the concoction.

L looked down at Near and slowly injected Near with the antidote. Tears running down his face. Near's face creased and L froze. Near blinked a few times as the antidote set in and howled in more pain, L scooped him up breaking both Mogi and Aizawa's hold on him. He cradled the boy into his chest until the screaming stopped and Near whispered something.

"L…?" He asked L looked down at him and smiled.

"Yeah." He sobbed Near wrapped his arms around L's neck. L held him close as he looked over at Mello who was loosing him zombie-like features. Misa ran in panting and wheezing.

"So… we… made it…in time…" She smiled and laughed breathlessly. L nodded now feeling his sleep deprivation kick in as he slumped up against the wall with a sigh.

…

A few minutes later, the rest of the group that had been in the car had made it up to the groups safe house and were all standing around Mello who had yet to wake up.

"I'm worried…I shot Mello, like…in the chest…What if?" Matt squeaked as his friend began to breath shallowly.

"I hope Mello is alright…so I can kick him in the face for biting me." Near snapped still clinging onto L who was sleeping soundly up against the back wall. "Besides, it sucked almost turning into a zombie…it HURT." He hissed.

"Wait a sec…Halle?" Matt suddenly piped up. "Could you maybe do like a sleeping beauty thing and like…kiss him awake?" He suggested sheepishly. Halle flushed.

"Matt this isn't a fairy tale; I doubt that would work." Halle hissed flustered.

"Oh come on…maybe the heat will wake him up!" Matsuda giggled girlishly loud enough to wake up L.

"Shut UP Matsuda!" L roared as he sat up only to look sheepishly down at Near who was looking startled up at him, seeing as him and L had been sleeping and Near was still a bit jumpy. "Sorry." L muttered as he sat back down.

"'S ok." Near muttered as he nuzzled into L's shirt.

"Would you two can it!" The group all jumped as Mello moaned from the middle of the room. "I'm trying to sleep over here!"

"MELLO!" Halle and Matt screamed at the same time, but Halle was faster and managed to crush Mello into a kiss before he could comprehend what was going on.

"Mello! Oh are you ok?" Halle whispered as she kissed his forehead repeatedly.

"What the hell's going on? Not that I'm complaining or anything cause I love getting waken up be a hot girl, but…OW!" He moaned rubbing his butt as he scrambled to his feet. "Who the hell let a swarm of bees attack my ass!" he snapped scratching his head. "And why does my mouth taste like blood and sweat?"

"Well…that would be me…and Aizawa…oh and Mogi!" Matt laughed. "Halle helped too! We doped you up and kept you tied in the corner cause you kept trying to bite people!" Mello raised an eyebrow.

"Do I really want to know what happened?" He demanded. "All that I remember was that some kid in the infirmary bit my leg and next thing I knew I was hacking up my guts…Oh my gosh I don't have AIDS do I?" He screamed. "Is that why my ass hurts so bad?" He whimpered.

"No… that's mean Mells! You turned into a zombie and you were like RAAA! So I shot you…in the chest… and then we doped you up…but you like woke up and stuff and you bit Near and I was screaming and freaking out and then we doped you up some more and L came and we're ok now!" Matt ranted gasping for air when he was done.

"You shot me…in the chest?" Mello squeaked moving his hands to his chest. "Really? There isn't anything there!" "Yeah well…the magical medicine saved you like it saved Light!"

"Why the hell do we want to save Light?" Mello snapped.

"I take offense to that!" Light snapped from the corner.

"Yeah well shut up Kira!" Mello snapped.

"Oh would you shut up Mello!" Halle snapped pushing his face into her boobs to force him to chose between breathing and talking.

"By the way…has anyone seen Roger?" Watari demanded.

"Well actually no…we…haven't." L admitted. "I didn't even see him as a zombie."

"You don't think…" Watari began.

"But…it's been weeks!" Matsuda protested. They all jumped to their feet (except Near who was being carried by L) and rushed from the door.

…

"Roger?" Watari called slamming through the door of Rogers room. "Roger are you…? Roger?" He gaped. The entire group came to a pause as they entered the room. Roger was sitting at his desk, a book in hand and an insect book mark in the other while a cup of steaming tea sat on the desk and the fire place blazed behind him.

"Yes?" Roger demanded looking up. "Dear lord! What happened to you people?" He demanded.

"R…R…R…What the HELL?" The group screamed in unison.

"There has been a zombie invasion!" Watari roared.

"Really? Funny, I was just out there making tea. All that seemed odd was that the children were stumbling around and they kept trying to bite me a bit more than usual. I even walked down to the store and had a nice conversation with the clerk there!" They all stared at him flabbergasted.

"B…b…but…Zombies…how?" Matsuda stammered, but L lifted a hand.

"At this point…I really don't care anymore. Let's just get out of here. Are you coming or not Roger?" L demanded. Roger shrugged and stood walking up to them with a sigh.

"It was a very good book." He insisted. Watari sighed.

"I'm sure it was friend…I'm sure it was."


End file.
